Until we meet again
by kuippolover
Summary: Until we meet again, the story of a love that has gone through anything even time
1. Chapter 1: Gabriella Montez

New York city better known as the centre of the universe, the big apple, fashion town or as I called it, noisy city!!, but I live here , and after a few years living in my own in this big, noisy city I am now used to this and I also called it home, My name is Gabriella Montez. I'm a writer or reporter , actually both , I work for a magazine and in my free time I write books, am kind of famous, it's just that nobody knows its me who writes the best seller books, I always use an nickname, you must think I have an amazing life, well now I do, but no so far ago it wasn't that great, love seemed no find my door, even I was someone who everybody in the fashion bizz respected , my personal life was a mess, but let me tell you about that.

As a writer I always find inspiration in fantasy and desire, but several months ago, I found something interesting in my own life, in the beginning I didn't think it was interesting I though because I didn't have someone in my life I kept dreaming about a couple, for a week, it was ok but more than that? That was…interesting.

Every night I saw them in my dreams, most like I saw him, I couldn't see her face but sometime I felt like I was in her skin , feeling his lips all ever her body, i can tell she had long black hair, and him well ...him, those gorgeous blue eyes and that perfect body have made me fell for him, too bad he was only in my dreams.

The weirdest thing about the whole thing it that I've dreamed about them in every single place even time you can imagine but it went beyond me dreams.

It was February, lovers month, and I was having my regular dose from them, the were in a ranch, exactly in the stall, she was a employer there , you could tell by the clothes she was wearing, a old long black dress, you know just like the housekeepers used to wear in the XIX century , random thing because she is always so fancy, and him, well I lost in his eyes as they lost them selves in the night , but as usually the went their separate ways in the morning.

I can almost hear both of their hearts stopping as they walked away form each other just to break in million pieces as they try to go on their lives... I feel sorry for them, will they ever be happy? I know it's just a dream, but see their broken hearts every night, in some point it started getting in me.

I woke up, I wiped my tears , I look to my window already morning , which meant work, it was around 9 am, I got up ,took a shower, got dressed and drove work, my mornings are always the same , I parked my car, and as I walked trough my office door my secretary had already a bunch of phone calls for me, but unusually my day was empty , well almost I only had an exposition in a gallery, surely some guy who thinks that spread paint its abstract art.

So I let myself fell in my chair, and I tried to pass the time, but in my thoughts I fell asleep, and obviously I dreamed about them, this time they seemed to be running away, the were carrying only few things in a clearly improvised bag, next to a waterfall the found a hut, after an awkward silence she started to cry he handled it to calm her down , by doing the best thing they know or should I said the only thing the know how to.

They were lying there in a corner in each other arms, in his eyes you could saw that he was enjoying the moment like it was the last, and it was, before she woke up, he left, leaving her alone.

I snapped out my dream because my phone rang, it was my cousin remaining me the meeting with her the next day, I also saw the time, it was near to 2 pm so I took my purse and everything I needed from my office and was ready to leave, when I was in the parking lot I remembered the address of the gallery I left the post it in my desk so I came back took it and drove home. Once there i eat and got ready for the gallery.

I walked inside, getting bored with every step; I looked up and went shocked, there were landscapes all over the place, but not any landscapes, all the scenery I have dreamed about but how? The only thing I could do was run, run from there, so I went home in my way I reviewed the last minutes in my head maybe this guy dream about them as well so the first thin I did when I got home was look for the author of the exposition and I found it , TROY BOLTON


	2. Chapter 2:who was he?

**The only thing I could do was run, run from there, so I went home in my way I ****reviewed the last minutes and maybe this guy dream about them as well so the first thing I did when I got home was look for the author of the exposition and I found it , in his profile his address and his name TROY BOLTON.**

I spent the whole night figuring out If I should have gone to his place or not , when I finally fell asleep I, once again, dreamed about them, and this time, they were getting married, I know what you are thinking FINALLY, well not exactly . She was getting ready, watching every single detail , she looked at her self on last time, I could see her reflection in the mirror not so clear but there it was, she seemed familiar not actually the image but the situation, but she have never do that in on of my dreams earlier than that time , any way she was ready to get married, so was he .

He was already down the aisle waiting for her , he looked so gorgeous, with his black suit, which made his eyes look even better , his nervous wasn't bigger than his happiness and it increased as he heard the music played and watched her walking down the aisle with that beautiful white dress.

When she was almost there a gun shoot was heard, the next thing I saw was him laying in the ground covered in blood, she knelt down next to him and cried, it was too late, in that moment my set alarm sounded, the sun was shining as it was 10 in the morning.

I wasn't really hungry so I took a shower and as the hot water reached my skin I relaxed my self but I couldn't help and think about them, so that troy guy came to me again , and there I made my mind I was going to his place, I got out the shower and ramped a towel around me.

I was drying my hair my phone beeped it was a note that said I had to meet my cousin sharpay that day, a far cousin but not as far as I wanted, don't get me wrong I like my cousin, it just that she seems to enjoy making me feel bad, she always have had a perfect life, and that day she wanted me to meet this no so lucky guy whom was attaching her life with, or should I say the other way,

Few minutes later, I was ready, okay okay, and hour later I was ready and I drove to his places , I parked out my car in front of his house and walked to the door, it seemed to be a nice neighbourhood , and a nice house as well very comfortable at the view, so I rang the bell a few time after getting no answer I turn around to leave but then I heard a noise , it came from the a little door next to the house i went there, I have no idea why I did so no usual of me , so I walked in, as I did, I grow scare , I couldn't believe what I was seeing , my face all ever the place, not only my face but my face in her body, in the girl from my dreams` body, I was so shocked , so I just ran away. Who was he?


	3. Chapter 3: oMG!

**I grow scare , I couldn't believe what I was seeing , my face all ever the place, but no just my face in her body**** ,it was my face in the girl from my dreams' body, I was so shocked that when I heard someone walking in I just run away, I got in my car and drove off.**

But what I needed in that moment was walk so I hanged out in a park for a while, fresh air always help me to clear my mind, without even noticed the time have had pass it was near to noon , so I took the car to my house and was about to leave meeting my cousin, but then I got a text , it was her saying she was late but that I can meet his fiancé in the beach instead and wait for her there , so I went to my room and got into something more comfy , and then with my shorts and a skinny top I got my hat and my eyewear to head for the beach , ten minutes later I was walking down the waterline till I got in the place I always meet my cousin, I sat there and in no time I lost my self in my own word, I mean who could blame me? I might have a stalker, any ways; I was there when suddenly a sweet still sexy voice cut off my thoughts.

_-hey, you're sharpay's cousin right? She said __you'll be mad and you look pretty upset_- he kept bubbling, but again how couldn't I be upset? This guy who I didn't know anything about have been drawing me but when I looked up I shouted my self up in my mind, there they were , those gorgeous blue navy eyes, and that steamy body, I took my eyewear off, and we both went shock, but this time for my surprise I didn't run , I just blacked out!!

The next thing I knew was waking up in a bed with those eyes staring at me, I was in haven I swear, but then I came to me, where was I? And he said

-_are you ok? You're alive, I was so afraid that you were dead like always-_he made a face like he couldn't believe what he said, but it made me giggle which made him smile, it was like I knew him since ever, like we were meant for each other, and all of sudden he said

_-I finally meet you- _I though he was talking about meeting his fiancé's cousin but he added _-what have you been doing in my dreams?-_

I couldn't help but smile, he dreamed about them too, I wasn't the only one, what means I wasn't mental, or we both were mmm… any ways, the he said a little upset

_-it not funny, do you know how hard was it for me? Think about you all the time, drawing you dreaming you almost lo_-he paused_-almost forgetting sharpay-_

Was he about to say loving you? OMG!, but my smile faded away as he said _sharpay,_ and it hit me again, it was just a fantasy, so I finally spoke

-_me? You are the one who is my dreams with this other girl, wait-_ here it came again, thanks good thoughts can hurt_-did you said drawing? Are you troy Bolton? –_

I know what you are thinking it couldn't be less creepy, was he the painter? And he said I was the girl? Which explains why I felt like I was her, because I was her, she was me? But I have never been in those places, or wear those dresses omg! I was so confused at that time, and he break me thoughts

_- yes I'm, how do you know my name?_

_-my cousin told me-_I lied-_she always talk about you, troy here ,troy there_-

and he replayed_-no that's no true, she didn't, I can tell when you lie_

- how _can you possible know, you only know me for what? 30 min?-I said-_

_- because that's the kind of thing you know about the person you love-_he said without thinking, and the next second I was in his arms, making out with him.

After lost our selves in the night, we fell asleep in each other arms, and I dreamed about them… I mean US, and that time I could clearly see their faces… our faces... oh you know what I mean, and I also could hear:

They were walking down the beach holding hands when suddenly she stopped and taking just one look in her eyes he knew what was happening and he said

_**- no you can't leave me , no know no never, I don't wanna say goodbye again **_

and she said_**- so don't say good bye just wait, I believe that there is a lifetime where we can be togther , but for know lets walk **_-she put a softly smile and said_- __**remember that true love never dies-**_a tear rolled down her check as she was ready to leave_- __**until we meet again- and she left**_


	4. Chapter 4 : we made love

**They were walking down the beach holding hands when suddenly she stopped and taking just one look in her eyes he knew what was happening and he said **

_**- no you can't leave me , no know no never, I don't wanna say goodbye again **_

**and she said**_**- so don't say good bye just wait, I believe that there is a lifetime where we can be togther , but for know lets walk **_**-she put a softly smile and said**_**- remember that true love never dies-**_**a tear rolled down her check as she was ready to leave**_**- until we meet again- and she left**_

The next morning was as any other in my dreams, you know hearts stopping, separates ways, all that drama, now a living drama. I woke up by his screaming

_-No don't go!_

He was hurt I could tell because he was breathing sharp, but I was as affected as he , he was yelling after me, I mean after her in my dreams who is me in his dreams , ugh! I hate this! you know what I mean , he and me or he and she it's the same, any whom he was yelling after , I was sure about one thing he had the same dream as me, but I didn't get up I pretended to sleep because I heard his phone rang

_-Hello?-_he said a little upset

He was looking at me "asleep", I knew it because I could almost feel his eyes caressing all over my naked body, which was getting colder because he wasn't holding me, I didn't now who was at the phone until he said

_-oh! Sharpay!__Emm…I didn't find your cousin so I came back to mine-_ he was bubbling-_What? No… I mean no honey i´ll go to yours you don't have to drive all the way here , and I'm already up, so stay at bed I'll bring you breakfast-_ he hanged up.

But all of sudden he said

_-I know your awake I could hear you groan-_I faced him

-_yeah and don't worry_-I said- _I already heard, and I know how the story goes, so lets make a favor to both of us and save all the drama, me for my way and you go and marry her- _

I got dressed as I said so, and was about to leave when he grabbed me by the arm

_- what if this time we can be together? What if this is our lifetime?_-

For a moment I bought him that crap, I really believed that we can be together but them sharpay came to me

_- NO we can't_-I said almost crying- you _are marrying my cousin and I can't stole you form her, that is just no right_-

He was about to cry as well, holding his tears up, but when I said "it just no right "! He blew up

_- right? RIGHt? Do you know what is right? Us being together! That's right, that's fair, why you always have to do this, always putting everybody before us, saving everybody from pain but us-_

Even if his words didn't have senses because we just met, I knew what he was talking about, but I can't help it, that's the way my father raised me, always doing the right thing never breaking the rules, as much as it hurt I couldn't give up so I just pretended that I had no idea what he was talking about

_-what? You're mental? I don't even know you and how can you said __LOVE, it was just one nightstand just that, you can't leave my cousin just because we had sex-_

Those word just hurt him so badly and i knew it, we never had sex, we always made love, he always cared about me, always made sure that that was what I wanted, and when it happened he always was so careful, caring about every single detail,

_-pretend all you want_ -he said-_but you know I'm right ,you know we love each other, and if you want to leave just make sure you understand that I am NOT giving up that easily I finally found you-_he said as he fallowed me through the living room and when I open the door he finished and said-_and WE MADE LOVE!!_ –he slapped the door


	5. Chapter 5: breath walk breath

A week passed by, and during that time I forced my self not to sleep, so I wouldn't dream about them and missed him, and i didn't hear about my cousin either, so it was 8 in the morning after a several cups of coffee I got dressed and went to my office, it was a normal day, I edited some articles and sent them to impression , as I was looking for a number in my agent I saw a red post it, which I only use for my personal appointments because green it my favorite color, so I read it, it said sharpay and had an address in it , I knew what that was about so I ignored, well ok I didn't want to see sharpay so that's why I ignored it, I got the number I needed and dialed it, it was one of my friends form college number, I know for a fact that he was in love with me and I needed the report about Troy's exposition and during the 5 minutes ,before my shock, that I was there I saw him, maybe he can do one for me, other wise I will have to go to Troy's and interview him, so after few seconds he picked up

_- Hello?-_Ryan said, by the way Ryan it his name

_-Hi Ryan, it gabby , you know Gabriella Montez, Stanford-_ I sounded like troy when he bubbling, gosh I can't stop think about him

_- Yeah I know, it useless all the info I knew right after you said hi, so what can I do for you? No trying to be rude but I don't find a reason for you calling except you need something-_he was right if it wasn't necessary I would never call him

- _don't over react Ryan, you know you are my friend, but you are right there's something you can do for me-_ I was kind flirting with him, but I know in that way he'll say yes

_-Named_-he said

-_well I went to Troy Bolton's exposition and a saw you, sadly I had to go before it even begin, in the magazine I work want an article about that, will you write it ? We'll pay for you and your name will show- _

Almost immediately he said- _sure! Meet me at the coffee near your job at noon and I'll give you the report- _

Told you he wouldn't say no_-ok! Later!- _

We hanged up, and I sighed in relief, now everything was solved, it was 11:30 and I got a text- don't forget in the coffee near your office at noon be there!!-but it was from a number that I didn't know so I thought it was Ryan, it was 5 to noon and I was in the coffee, I though the text was from Ryan and he might be busy, so I was early, just as I sat down ryan showed up, I stood up, and he hugged my so tightly it was awkward but he was making me a favor so I didn't show, as we pulled back he look admirably at me

**- he still in love with me ( I though)-but all of sudden someone cough**

_- emm … hi!-_ I turned around and saw troy, now I looked at him just in the way ryan looked at me, less obvious, and you can tell troy did as well , just by the smile in his face-

_hi!_-I said-and then I realized sharpay was there

_- gabby meet my fiancé Troy Bolton, Troy this is gabby my cousin-_

I offered my hand like it was the first time I saw him in my life

-_hi, nice to meet you-_I said, then I turned to Ryan who gave my this look like he was saying "why do you need the report if you know him"

_-nice to meet you__ too-_ he said rolling with me, and sharpay said

_-won't you introduce us to your friend?_

-_who?_ I said in my mind, I was lost in Troy's eyes and I remembered- oh _yeah, Ryan this is my cousin and her fiancé, sharpay, troy, this is Ryan_

_-his friend-_ryan added.

Then sharpay whispered to me_- aww he's shy-_

What? Did sharpay think he was my boyfriend? So that means troy though that too? Well that explains the why he was looking at ryan

_-let have our sits-_sharpay said obviously without feeling the tension in between us, we sat, I still didn't know why sharpay was there

_-so, as the last week you couldn't meet me fiancé or me, I though I will be a good idea gathering again, and now we met your b.. I mean "friend"-_

Omg could any one shoot at her, with every word she said, troy seemed to be more angry but he managed his angriness to speak

-_so ryan how long do you know gabby?-_

How stupid sharpay can be to not realize he was talking about me like he knows me since always? And he called me gabby this is what I think is in sharpay's **mind-walk, walk, breath, walk, walk oh troy he's so hot (no breathing)…….breath, walk walk**" ok I think troy is hot but poor girl and how troy could fell for her?

– _since college-_ryan answered

_-oh! Pretty long time, and do you have a job?-_ troy said sounding like my father or my jealous ex boyfriend, which was so cute, I melt inside, but obviously I didn't show

_- well ,you can say I do but no_- troy made a face like he was in a race and he was winning, and realizing I was troy's `precious price I decided to roll with this

_- just like you troy, he work by himself, and sells the arti__cle to the magazines- _

Then I shut his mouth, but again sharpay's foulness saved me ,after I said just like you I realized the I "didn't" know troy until that day, but she didn't even get suspicious

-_anyways-_she said after a few minutes- _so the reason I wanted gabby to meet my fiancé is that I want you-she was now looking at me- to be my made of honor- _

what????????? Me??? Hell no!!!


	6. Chapter 6:swinging moods!

**-**_**anyways-**_**she said after a few minutes- **_**so the reason I wanted gabby to meet my fiancé is that I want you-she was now looking at me- to be my made of honor- **_

**what????????? Me??? Hell no!!! **

Omg! It was worse than a nightmare, what I supposed to do? I can't say no , my whole family will be mad at me, but I can't say yes, I will never help someone to merry the love of my life!, OMG!! Love of my life?? , I knew what to do, I should have run but my legs didn't help,I just couldn't move I felt like everything around me were spinning around, I turn to troy and I could tell he said OMG! I didn't really hear him and suddenly everything fade to black!! I passed out.

I woke up and I was confused, my head hurt and I was feeling like crap and ,as the last time ,two blue orbs where staring at me, and his warm smile made me melt inside, but how?

_**-troy? Where am i?**__-I said almost as a whisper _

**-**_**you are in the hospital, you passed out**__-_ you could hear the guiltiness in his voice and the hurt in his eyes_**- I'm sorry I couldn't save you from fell, I was late-**_

_**-Hey is not your fault-**_I said as I caress his check**- **_**and now you're here everything is fine**_

oK! I surely was drugged, normal me will never said so, but I was enjoying it, and after said it he put a smile in his face and placed a kiss in my forehead

_**-**__**So**__**care to tell me how was he ?-**__he suddenly said a little upset_

_**-**__**Who was who?- **__my head hurt so badly, so was my stomach _

_**-o right now you don't remember**_

_**-mmm?-**__I said not really having a clue what he was talking about_

_**-you don't remember? OMG we need a doctor check on you, wait but you **__**remember me**__ –he was so worried__**- but how?**_

_**-How could I ever forget you?-**__I said forgetting about my headache for a moment and stole a kiss form him _

_**-but seriously ryan, was it ?-**__ he said sad_

_**-o troy how can you bought that crap , I thought you didn't as I couldn't stop looking at you – **_I_ said at him as I played with his hair_

_**-I know I was just teasing**_

_**-yeah , whatever you say!-**_

I leaned in, as he did to but then I remembered where was sharpay?

_**-she's not here, when you fell your nose bled , and she doesn't like blood, so your friend took her home and I took you here**__- _he said understanding my sudden worry

**-**_**oh!-**_

I simply said blushing because the fact my nose bled in front of him, how nerd is that? And he just laughed

_**-**__**You are so cute when you blush-**_he said enjoying my every second redder face

**Oh shut up!-**I said upset showing it in my face

Babe!!-He faked worry- don't get upset we don't want your nose bleed again

He said Babe!! Even though he joked about my nose I wasn't mad a smile appeared in my face as I giggled

_**-**__**What? Are you in your days? You're swinging moods!! –**_ he laughed mistake number 1!!_**-I know how to recognize them my mom always had them when she was pregnant- **_mistake number two, he was comparing me with his mom- mom _**always ate chocolate, but then she get fat-**_said as he brought his finger to his chin like he was thinking- _**do you eat chocolates too?- **_

oH boy!!! He just called me fat? Mistake number 3 and that was it

_**what the hell is you problem are calling me fat?**_ –I had no idea why but I started crying-_** and for your information I'm not in my peri- wait**_- OMG!!!- _**give me a calendar- **_said yelling

_**I don't have a calendar babe- **_said confused

_**I don't care get me one-**_ I yelled at him with no reason at all

_**Ok-**_ really scared picked up his phone and said- _**here my phone has one**_

_**Give me that- **_

I grabbed it from his hands and started counting the week,I couldn't believe it, as I was recounting the weeks for the fourth time and troy was looking at me very confused the doctor walked in he said

_**-**__**well congradulation!!! And by the way you are so lucky**_

Oh MY God!


End file.
